


[Vid] Royals

by owl_coffee



Series: owl_coffee's vids [6]
Category: Beautiful Thing (1996)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Lesbian Character of Color, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_coffee/pseuds/owl_coffee
Summary: I've never seen a diamond in the flesh.Song by Lorde.





	[Vid] Royals

Song: 'Royals' by Lorde.

Password: beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or comments gratefully received :)


End file.
